vasileiofandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started
Welcome to Vasileio! This is a step by step guide on how to join our world, you'll be fighting demons any minute now! Or angels, if that's what you prefer.... Understanding the world Vasileio takes reference from a variety of sources such as the Elder Scrolls mythology, DnD mythology and Greek mythology, as well as a few others. However, it is still it's own story and there are a few key differences. Here is a rundown of some of the very basic elements of the world The land Vasileio can refer to the story or the physical world, in this section, however, only the physical world will be mentioned. Vasileio is made up of a variety of landmasses, but there are only three main places: * Caelum: land of the humans - located to the far western side of the map ** Land is hot and dry, with sparse nature (think of Africa) * Lyledell: land of the forest elves - located to the north east of the map ** Land is lush and wet, with highly dense nature (think of rainforests) * Dimiourgos: land of the dwarves - located to the south east of the map ** Land is barren and rocky, with very sparse nature (think of rocky mountains) There is also Pogeios, land of the dark elves but that is located underneath the surface of the world. The people There are a vast collection of races in Vasileio with extensive histories and stereotypes, we will attempt to cover them quickly and simply here. Playable races This is a list of races that players are allowed to make playable characters with. Humans Humans are from Caelum and are led by the tyrant queen Rue Skyla. Humans are known to be adaptable and resourceful on their feet, but have short lives and limited magical ability (in comparison to elves, angels and demons) * Magic ability: medium * Abilities: ** Adaptable ** Resourceful * Weaknesses: ** Short lives Forest Elves Forest elves are from Lyledell and led by the Forest Queen. Forest Elves are known to be skilled archers and nature mages, but must always remain hydrated and in a moist climate. * Magic ability: high in nature magic, low in others * Abilities: ** Skilled archers ** Nature magic * Weaknesses: ** Dry climate Dark Elves Dark elves are from Pogeios. Dark elves are known to be skilled warriors and thaumatuarges, but can be stunned and weakened by bright light. * Magic ability: high in thaumatuargy, low in others * Abilities: ** Talented fighters ** Thaumatuargy * Weaknesses: ** Bright light Nymphs Nymphs live everywhere and can be either flora nymphs (plant based), fauna nymphs (animal based) or Kairos nymphs (elemental based). Nymphs are known to be sneaky and powerful in their based area, but are severely weakened and unable to perform magic and nature manipulation if they are not around their element. * Magic ability: high, in the presence of their element * Abilities: ** Sneakiness ** Nature manipulation * Weaknesses: ** Severely weakened when removed from their element Demons Demons are from hell and can be either sin demons (corrupts living souls so they go to hell), bribery demons (make demon deals) or war demons (warriors, generally used as guards and henchmen). Demons are known to be immensely powerful and are granted a variety of gifts to aid them in their goal (varies per demon type), but can be easily be disconnected from their power source (hell) when in the overworld. * Magic ability: high, but can be completely disconnected * Abilities: ** Immense magical power ** War: incredible strength ** Bribery: shape shifting ** Sin: can sense peoples desires and wishes * Weaknesses: ** Can be disconnected from all their power by mages while in the overworld. Add-on races There races are not necessarily a race, more of a disease. Players are welcome to pick one of these races but they must also select one of the above races as well. Undead Undead are the deathly counterparts to the living, for example, a human skeleton is an undead counterpart of a human. They are found anywhere and vary just as much as demons and humans do. Most are nothing more than mindless monsters that attack anything in sight, but some can be sentient and even intelligent. * Magical ability: Usually low (varies depending upon the living counterpart) * Abilities: ** Enhanced strength (sometimes) ** Unpredictability ** Often immortal * Weaknesses: ** Sunlight (sometimes) ** Feeble bodies Werewolves Werewolves are the result of combining a soul (human, elf, dwarf, etc.) with the soul of a wolf . Werewolves are known to be extremely strong and wolf like abilities, but lose their self control while in the wolf state. * Abilities: ** Extreme strength ** Wolf like abilities *** Canine teeth *** Sharp claws *** Speed * Weaknesses: ** Loss of self control while in wolf state Vampires Vampires are a form of undead. Vampires are known to be increased strength and agility, but have an aversion to sunlight, blessed objects and fire. * Magic ability: medium * Abilities: ** Strength ** Agility * Weaknesses: ** Sunlight ** Blessed objects ** Fire Creating your character To create a character, first start with the absolute basics. What is your characters: * First name * Last name * Race (see above section) * Age (remember to keep it reasonable and believable for your race) * Occupation * Class (DnD style) * Alignment (DnD style) * Personality description * Early life * Character summary * Abilities (again, keep it reasonable and believable for your race) * Skills After the absolute basics you should then move onto some of the finer details: * Titles * Birthday (see calendar) * Religion * Family members (only needed if backstory relevant) * Community * Physical description * Character profile (we recommend Rinmaru Mega Fantasy Avatar creator) Before you go and suggest your character to our discord please also include: * Your Minecraft username Minecraft setup Setting up the minecraft server is relatively easy Minecraft version: 1.7.10 Server IP: 192.95.37.114:25579 Mod pack link: Google Drive Discord: Join Requirements * Minecraft version 1.7.10 (computer version) * Forge (for Minecraft 1.7.10) Setup guide # . Download mods and config from the drive link # Put the mods and config in your .minecraft folder (Windows Computers) # If there is any conflicts than copy over it # Run Minecraft forge 1.7.10 # If there is any double ups (2 mods of different versions) than delete or move the version/s that are not in the downloaded mods folder out. # Connect to the server, the server IP is: 192.95.37.114:25579 Category:Behind The Scenes